It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing
by HolmesSlice
Summary: Darcy contemplates her two boyfriends, Steve and Bucky


There were times when Darcy would come to a stop when thinking about her boyfriends.

The cuddles were exceptional. Not only did she have walking space heaters keeping her nice and toasty, they were so tactile. Darcy would situate herself next to the expanse of their chest, nuzzling and kissing their side. They had made it a point to let Darcy choose but she'd always rotate it so that neither one would feel left out.

The sex was phenomenal, everyone really ought to try having two pair of hands, two tongues, two everything. She would always feel absolutely wrecked but loved the show they'd put afterwards because of their stamina. Who knew she loved voyeurism.

The worry Darcy had when they were on missions was one of the few things she could do without. Worrying about the bumps, scrapes, and worse happening while they were there defending the world. When they'd come home she'd go into her nurturing hen mode. The pair of them would take a relaxing bath with the fizzy bomb (of Darcy's making that had black amber, clove, nutmeg and musk) and massage oils to help knead out the tension in their backs.

She would fill up the communal area with the tantalizing smells of the entire team's favorite foods (her homemade lasagna, spaghetti and meatballs were always winners) and her baking. Baking for Darcy was soothing and relaxing. Whenever the team was gone on an especially grueling mission, she'd bake all sorts of goodies. Russian tea cookies filled with homemade jam, circus animal truffles, chocolate chip cookies, gingerbread puffs, various french macarons in different flavors depending her mood ranging (caramel with fleur de sal, black currant, chocolate, vanilla bean, pistachio were the usual ones) and lastly vegan cookies (sometimes baked, sometimes raw).

For some time she had wanted to do something special for Steve and Bucky. During the holidays, and any time she felt they needed something special, she'd make classic foods for them to share. They'd close their eyes muttering about how similar it was to their mom's cooking. From their their accents would get a little rougher, the laughs a little more bittersweet and they'd share old and new stories about their neighborhood, the changes it had gone through and what thankfully had stayed the same. Sometimes they'd watch movies from their era while they talked about who they had a crush on which often led to them waxing poetic about Darcy's curves until the movie was all but forgotten.

It had been a rather slow day in Jane's lab. Darcy was now a part-time lab assistant to the scientist three: Jane, Bruce and Tony. Darcy had decided to further her studies refreshing herself on her computer skills (she needed to up her hacking game), and was still contemplating about pursuing her Masters. However, today wasn't a day to think of Darcy's Master plan.

Tumblr and Youtube had been Darcy's go to whenever she was bored and didn't want to contemplate her master plan or the mysteries of the universe. She had been thinking about doing something special for Steve and Bucky. She entered "swing 1940s" into the search bar on the YouTube website. She scrolled through the results when one caught her notice. A pair of men dancing with one woman?

{{ Swing Out! 1940s Dancing - 1940GlamourGirl }}

Then it clicked.

A throwback party (as if Tony ever needed an excuse) for her boys. It'd be filled with the decadence and style of the 1930s and 40s. Everyone would have to arrive in the appropriate attire, with the food and drink true to the era, and then there would be dancing, lots and lots of dancing.

"We have a month to learn this," Darcy proclaimed to her boyfriends pointing to a video that had barely begun to play.

"Doll, what's this you're on about?" Bucky questioned with a smirk playing on his lips.

"This, we're both going to learn how to swing but all of us together," Darcy said as Steve and Bucky watched the video. They both smiled seeing the dance choreography.

"Sounds like a plan," Steve said kissing Darcy's temple.


End file.
